Previous studies have determined risk factors for developing heart failure, and some experts recommend using non-invasive testing to screen patients with risk factors for heart failure to identify patients with cardiac dysfunction before they develop heart failure. However, no studies have determined the feasiblity and yield of such screening. This study will estimate the prevalence of asymptomatic left ventricular systolic dysfunction (diminished force of contraction of the heart) in patients with risk factors( hypertension > 10 years, diabetes, coronary heart disease) for developing heart failure. Eligible patients will be offered an electrocardiogram and a limited echocardiogram. Heart failure has become a major public health problem, with approximately 3 million Americans having this condition. This study should help determine whether it is possible to screen patients with risk factors so they can be treated with medications that have been shown to slow or prevent the development of heart failure.